hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 58 (2011)
Signal × To × Retreat (ヒキギワ×ノ×ヒキガネ, Hikigiwa × No × Hikigane) is the 58th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on December 9th, 2012. Overview As Pakunoda meets Kurapika, she is told to bring Gon and Killua to exchange hostages. After the trade, Chrollo is now free, and Hisoka challenges him to a duel. Summary Pakunoda finally arrives at the designated place. After Melody verifies her, Kurapika gives two conditions for both Pakunoda and Chrollo. The first rule for Chrollo is that he is forbidden to use Nen, and the second is that he may not contact any member of the Phantom Troupe. Before placing the second condition, he searches his mind hard for an alternative but fails to find one. He then claims that his top priority is to get Gon and Killua back. To make certain that he adheres to those conditions, he uses his Judgment Chain on him. After Pakunoda accepts the conditions, Kurapika puts the chain on Chrollo. He then gives Pakunoda's conditions; the first is that she must release Gon and Killua unharmed, before midnight and without any tricks. Second, she may not speak a single word about him. She accepts it and Kurapika puts the chain on her. Kurapika tells her to bring back Gon and Killua to exchange hostages. Pakunoda agrees and she heads back to their hideout. At the Troupe's hideout, Phinks insists Pakunoda to tell him the chain user's location, and that he won't let her leave before telling him. However, Pakunoda refuses and says that she will take the kids alone, making Phinks angry. Machi tells her to leave, and that she and Kortopi will stop them. Feitan implies that Pakunoda, Machi, and Kortopi are probably under the chain user's control. Gon suddenly interferes by saying that Machi and Pakunoda are just trying to save their leader. Phinks and Gon start arguing until Franklin stops them. Franklin tells Phinks to let Pakunoda go and reminds the Troupe that the worst-case scenario is if the whole Phantom Troupe were to die and the Spider perishes, and if their arguing causes the Phantom Troupe to fall apart, that would be the worst betrayal against their boss, so Franklin proposes that Pakunoda can take the kids to the chain-user and boss does not return, then they could kill the controlled members and start rebuilding the Spider. This proposal is quickly agreed upon by Machi, although she claims that she is not being controlled and that killing her won't be easy. Suddenly, the phone rings and Phinks answers it. On the line, Kurapika asks to talk to the hostages. Phinks throws the phone with some force at Gon, much to Shalnark's anger, since they are using his phone. Kurapika asks about their current situation, to which Gon replies quickly and throws the phone back to Phinks, upsetting Shalnark again. Phinks then tells Kurapika that they are following his orders. Kurapika watches as Pakunoda and the boys go back to his place, until he suddenly sees Hisoka. He phones Kurapika and asks to allow him to go inside the airship along with the hostages. He claims that his target is the boss, and that he wants to fight him. As the airships land, both parties meet. After verifying that Gon and Killua are not being manipulated, they begin the exchange. Kurapika and the others leave immediately after that; however, the spiders are still there. Hisoka challenges Chrollo to a duel, but Chrollo says that he is not worth fighting since he cannot use his Nen for now. This shocks Hisoka and he leaves immediately. He claims that he is not interested in broken toys. On the airship, Hisoka texts Illumi that he may "slip out when it please him", he also informs Pakunoda of his true fortune: Hisoka would meet with the boss on Tuesday, and by the time Hisoka left, the Phantom Troupe's number would be cut in half. Back at the Troupe's hideout, the remaining members question Pakunoda's return without the boss. Instead of answering, Pakunoda charges her gun and points it at them. She then shoots her maximum 6 Memory Bomb'''s bullets towards Feitan, Phinks, Machi, Nobunaga, Shalnark, and Franklin with her memories and feelings in it. Right after that, Kurapika's '''Judgment Chain kills her instantly while she hopes that she is the last of the Phantom Troupe to die. On the next day, Gon and Killua are seen discussing about their plan on getting the Greed Island game. After Gon tells about his plan, Killua agrees and they both go to the auction. While they are entering the hall where the auction is held, they meet Phinks and Feitan, much to the latter's surprise. The boys quickly run from the hall, but are stopped by Phinks and Feitan immediately. They explain that they are not going to kill them, and that they just came to enjoy the auction. Gon asks about Pakunoda, to which Phinks replies that she's dead. He then tells them that she wanted to say thank you to them and then he leaves with Feitan. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The scene with Kalluto Zoldyck was removed in this episode, where he became a decoy in order to help his brother Illumi disguised as Hisoka to get into the hideout of the Phantom Troupe without being noticed by some of the members of the Troupe. Navigation es:Episodio 58 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc